intangible love
by viovie
Summary: billxjazzy 5ever


**a/n: a very goffick story for the #1 bill fangirl, tumblr user americadotcom**

hi my name is jazzy and i have long ebony black hair that reaches down to my waist, chocolate brown eyes ( brown eyes are the shit if u disagree i will fight u irl), and hella strong eyebrow of people tell me i could be a vampire and that makes me happy cause thatd be sick. i'm goth btw so like i love the color black and scary stuff and totally punk underground bands that no one has ever ever heard of. like my chemical romance. i'm kind of a hipster about my music xP. today is my first day at island catholic school. my parents sent me away because they knew they could never be as goth as me. but to be honest i'm kind of excited about going there cause like if there's catholic people there i can shit all over them with satanism and stuff. only i didn't tell anyone cause being excited isn't goth.

so anyways i was looking up at the big school building and started to walk towards it. it was raining too so i was happy. as i was walking some preppy catholic boys stared at me. i put my middle finger up at them. one of them fainted i think. i walked through the doors and picked up my schedule. my first class was english. i quickly located it and bust through the door. the teacher turned to stare at me.

"oh, hello. you must be the new student," he said, smiling. why the fuck was he smiling? i hated him already.

"yeah," i muttered, looking at him levelly.

"take that empty seat over there, by ralph," he said, motioning to a blond haired boy. i sighed, took my stuff, and sat down huffily. ralph turned around.

"hello," he said sweetly.

damn. **daMN**. he was fine as hell.

"hi," i muttered, unable to look into those bright cerulean eyes. his face looked like it had been chiseled out of marble it was so perfect. his lips were full and luscious, his hair as bright and as fine as gold. holy _fuck_. i shook myself out of it. no, jazzy, stop. focus. look at his clothes. my eyes traveled down to his shirt. a blue polo. i felt my heart sink. i looked down even further. _cargo shorts_. i almost threw up. he was a fucking prep! my demeanor changed instantly.

"why don't you turn around, shithead," i growled. ralph smiled again. what was with him?

"i understand that moving to a new school has been a scary experience for you, jazzy. so how about you eat with me at lunch and i'll introduce you to some of my friends?" he said. gag me with a fucking spoon. i'd rather die than eat with a bunch of his preppy friends. but if i got in with his friends... i could totally play so many pranks on them! sacrifice them to satan or something.

"ok. now turn around," i said. he laughed and did so.

i followed ralph to a lunch table near the corner of the cafeteria.

"guys, this is jazzy. jazzy, these are my friends: jack, simon, roger, piggy, and maurice," said ralph. i hardly heard the last part cause my head was swimming. all i could see was a sea of polo shirts. this was a fucking n ight mare. the smallest one, simon, shook my hand.

"nice to meet you, jazzy," he smiled. the blood drained out of my face.

"AAARGHGG! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PREP!" i yelled. simon looked taken aback.

"i don't understand. what am i preparing for?"

i backed away slowly. "look, just leave me alone, ok. i change -" i bumped into someone. i turned around quickly and was ready to yell at another prep when my breath was taken away. it was like the goth jesus had descended upon this disgusting, pitiful earth. the boy standing in front of me was tall with baggy black raver pants with a sword art online clip attached to his belt. he had a black good charlotte t-shirt and pitch black shaggy hair with red streaks and he wore sunglasses. he lowered his sunglasses to look at me and his eyes were a crimson red. i could hear the guitar riff from welcome to the black parade in the background.

"hey," he said, his voice like melted chocolate (which totally matched the color of my eyes holy wow).

"hi," i replied, breathless, "what's your name?"

"bill," he replied, "bill of the blackness." his name was so hot. hoootttt.

"who the hell is bill?" questioned one of ralph's preppy friends, jack.

"shut the fuck up, prep," said bill and i at the _exact same time_. i turned to him and i knew this was a goffick match made in heaven hell.

"hey, listen," bill said, "i have some asking alexandria records in my bag if you want to go listen to them in the library." i giggled flirtily, but in a goth way.

"i'd love to. asking alexandria is like, my favorite band."

"sweet." he took my hand and we walked off, ralph and his prep gang watched us, incredulous.

we both put our middle fingers up at them.


End file.
